Who is he?
by Ellisiv
Summary: Ellie and Alec find evidence that lead to a blue box. In not too long, they realise Alec is not who he thinks he is
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I had to, okay! This had to happen! I haven't finished watching the series so please don't spoil. But I think that the fact that I don't know the ending yet, can make it easier for me to make it up.**

"Hardy, I think I've found something here." Ellie said after a long day of just looking through the evidence that they already had, and see if they could find a connection between them. Detective inspector Alec Hardy walked over to his partner to see what was going on.

"I'm not quite sure what it is though, it's a bit strange really." She was on the computer, looking at clips from a webcam on the streets. "This was filmed the day Danny was found", she said and played the footage.

What she showed him, was indeed strange, but he was interested anyways. A blue box just appeared out of nowhere! They were unable to see the face of the man who walked out of it and they didn't manage to find out where he went. He was wearing a trenchcoat, and a pair of converse, he was quite skinny and his hair was backcombed, but that was all they could see.

"Good job, Miller. Something strange and unexplainable." He said "how is that good?" She asked "I don't know, but it is. What is that box anyways? Find out what a _police box_ is, and find out where that thing is." Ellie raised her eyebrows, but did as he said. She hadn't seen him so caught up in anything before, she could almost call him _happy_ and she did not want to spoil this moment.

After Ellie's research round, they went to the police box to find out what was inside it. Alec had the theory that the man had tried to hide the evidence in there. "A bit silly place to hide evidence", Ellie commented "I know, it's so silly, it's logical." He said with a smirk "He's actually smiling!" She thought.

They couldn't open the police box, though, much to their disappointment. They decided they had to find out more about this strange man. Alec was looking through all the information he found, very carefully. He found that a man calling himself "the doctor" was related to this box, but it was more than one man, it was many of them. One was a bit elderly man. He had a granddaughter by the name Susan Foreman, there wasn't much information to find about him. As far as he could count, there were ten different faces, but they went over again through history. One of them looked suspiciously like himself. For some reason, he didn't like the fact that none of them was ginger. Why did that bug him?

"It's weird, one of them looks a bit like yourself. You don't have an evil twin brother, do you?" Ellie asked. Alec laughed a bit "yeah, sure. He had a hidden lab in his bedroom." Alec joked back. Ellie had regretted her sentence at once she said it, but the joke surprised her. She was starting to get a bit more used to this happier version of Alec.

"Quite a sense for the ladies, this doctor" She commented. "I've found quite a few names related to him. Rose Tyler, Sarah Jane Smith, Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Susan Foreman, Barbra Wright, Elisabeth Shaw, Ian Chesterton, Zoe Heriot, Mickey Smith, Donna Noble. The list goes on." Alec raised his one eyebrow. "Does he kidnap them?" He asked "no, from the photos I've found of both the doctor and his companions, they seem to be with him willingly. Who is he?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alec felt a sudden pain in his chest and a massive headache "come on, Alec" he thought "there's people here, they can't know." What was he going to do if people found out how sick he was? He just couldn't lose his job. It was his life. Was he just going to sit at home or at a hospital, doing nothing? All it earned him was dying later, but then he didn't do anything, did he? It was better doing something important and dying a bit earlier than the doctors wanted. "It's my life," he thought "I can spend it the way I want."

He did all he could to keep a straight face, and stay on his feet. He wondered if he could take much longer, but just as quickly as the pain started, it disappeared. He pretended like nothing. Ellie had been going through what they had about this doctor, so it was nothing he didn't know before.

"We could try and break down the doors", Ellie suggested. She was talking about the police box, he realised. For some reason, Alec was about to shout "no", but he got it together. Why did he care so much about a blue box? For some reason, he wanted to make sure no harm came to it. It was just very, very beautiful.

"No," he said casually, trying not to make it sound like the box was his little baby. "We could ruin some of the evidence inside it", he explained "I did notice a keyhole on it, we could see if we found the key." He suggested. Ellie nodded and quickly wrote it down. "We can't ask if anyone has seen him, because they'll just think he's Alec." The few people listening laughed. Everybody had now heard the joke about Alec's evil twin. He's quite a mystery." She said.

The headache returned. He found it even more difficult to not scream out in pain. It felt as if something was piercing his heart. He had to sit down, luckily, everybody was so caught up with the doctor nobody noticed him.

He could hear his heart beating as if somebody was playing the drums right next to him. He looked down at his hands, for a second he could have sworn they had glowed. And then the pain was gone again

Ellie and Alec was walking towards his car on the parking lot. He felt she should know. What if this pain returned in the worst moment possible? What if she had to work the rest of the case alone?

"It's getting stronger, isn't it?" Said a voice from behind them. Alec and Ellie turned to see a redheaded woman stand behind them. She wore a purple t-shirt, a black coat and a pair of light jeans. About 1,7 m and in her 30s.

"Who are you?" He and Ellie asked "Donna", she answered. "Catch!" She said and threw a silver key towards Alec and a pocket watch towards Ellie. Alec crabbed the pocket watch to have a look at it "doctor" he read out loud **(AN: I have actually no idea what the pocket watch says, but I had to pick something, and "doctor" is quite fitting, don't you think?)**.

"Let me see", said Ellie, but when she looked at it, all she saw was a bunch of circles. "I don't understand, where does it say doctor?" She asked. "It's right there. See?" He pointed at the strange circles. "It's just strange circles put in a random order." She said.

"Open the watch when you're inside", said Donna and left. "Inside where?" Asked Ellie and looked at Alec. He lifted the key "I think we just found the key", he said and smiled at her.

They didn't bother getting backup. Where's the fun in that? Besides, it's just a blue box. Alec twisted the key and opened the doors. "Let's see what we have here", he said and took a step inside, but he came straight out again. "That's not possible", he said.

Because it wasn't just a silly little blue box. This was so much more.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm going to watch the fifth and sixth episodes of broadchurch this week, so maybe I get more ideas from getting new scenes to build on. I dunno we'll see.**

"What is it, Alec?" Asked Ellie as she took a step towards the blue box that Alec was so fascinated by. "See for yourself." He said and gestured toward it. She took a quick look, but had to take another due to its impossibility. "But," she said, but she didn't know how to continue the sentence.

"It's probably all spacey-wacey, and that's why we couldn't get through the doors. Most likely, we wouldn't be able to break through the doors." He said "but it's made of wood!" Ellie stated. "Well, clearly it's not." Said Alec "maybe it's camouflage, maybe it just _looks_ like wood, but that's just our human senses that are unable to pick the real look of it, up." He continued. He just _needed _a logical explanation.

"Human senses?" Asked Ellie. Alec looked at Ellie as if she had just failed calculating three plus two. "It's obvious that this is alien technology, Miller. No way a human could have created this, we're like toddlers compared to what must be out there." He said.

They had been so caught up with the strange blue box, they had completely forgotten about the pocket watch. Alec had let it slip into his pocket and had completely forgotten its existence. "Maybe this doctor is an alien. An alien that can change his face." He thought out loud "maybe", said Ellie "how rude of him to just steal my face!" Said Alec so suddeny, it made Ellie jump. He seemed extremely insulted about the fact that an alien was walking around with his face.

"We can't tell the other's about this", said Alec "yeah, you're right. They'll throw us at a mental hospital." Ellie answered. "I don't really want to show them that spaceship, either. I feel it won't be good to do so." He said. They walked the rest of the way to the station in silence.

"We have to find this doctor", said Ellie "maybe he knows something. Thinking about it, it seems quite strange that an alien would come to earth to murder a little boy, but maybe he knows something, or maybe he can help us." She continued. So the rest of this long and strange day (and the entire night) went in research. They needed to gather all the information they could find. Every face, every destination and every companion. They even found some new faces. They just appeared here and there. It was very little of them, though, as if it wasn't written yet.

That's it! It wasn't written yet. "Hardy, do you think that ship, might also be a time machine?" She said. "I've found some new faces, not names though." She showed him a picture that looked to be from the 40s.

"This man here, with that dress sense I think he might be the doctor, and look at that man over there", she was pointing at a man standing next to him. "Is that the vicar?" Alec asked. "It looks like him. 21st century dress style, and there, next to him, that read head. She works in a newspaper in London. I read it sometimes, quite good. Amelia Williams, I looked her up. She's married to Rory Williams, that's this guy. And over here," she looked through all the papers she had printed out and found the pictures she was looking for. "This is from a Russian submarine from 1983. There's the doctor, and over there, a girl called Clara Oswald."

"I printed out this picture here earlier today." She gave him a picture from the coronation day 1953. It had been taken during the celebration. It was just a picure of a few families. "I printed two copies, though and look, this one's changed!" She said. It was the same picture, except one man was missing, and there were a few more people. An old woman, a man in his thirties, the Alec-doctor and a blond girl they earlier identified as Rose Tyler.

When they looked back at the first picture, it had changed too! Now, it also consisted of four new faces and one missing. "That happened to another picture too! Time's being rewritten right now!" She said. Alec nodded. For some strange reason it made perfect sense for both of them. "The only pictures I haven't seen changing, are the ones with this doctor. The one with the chin and bowtie. Like it haven't happened yet!" She continued. "I have to say" said Alec "time travel is pretty confusing. Wibbly-wobbly, timey-whimey… stuff!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am aware I've left a few plot-holes, some will be solved shortly, there will aslo come a few more. But don't worry! I'm not Moffat. Everything will be solved at the end (I hope). Last chapter I made a little mistake, but don't worry, it'll be fixed shortly. Also I am aware that we haven't seen so much of Donna, but she comes and goes. She's going to be a bit mysterious.**

As Ellie drove home after hours and hours of work, she just couldnt get her mind of the doctor. Would he actually help them? Could they trust him? And most of all: what's his name? Where have he been and where is he going? Doctor who?

All of these questions bombarded Ellie's head and were close to driving her mad. And she couldn't talk about it to anyone except Alec. Even though Alec behaved more like a human being with actual human emotions, he still annoyed her like hell and she didn't really want to talk to this man about her thoughts and feelings.

"Who are you, Alec?" She asked the next day at work. Alec just looked confused. He always kept a straight face (or a sarcastic/judging face) and he always did what he could to seem clever and mature. But now he just looked like the dumbest ten year-old in the universe.

"Huh? I don't understand. You know who I am." He said. "You came to Broadchurch, and right after an eleven year old boy gets murdered, and one of our suspects looks just like you! Who are you?" She asked again. "Miller", he said and gave her the puppy eyes "I have no idea who this doctor is. You have to believe me. We're trying to find the killer here and I think that, whoever the doctor is, he can help us finding the answer to all of this. Do you actually think I killed him?" Ellie looked into his chocolate eyes, and realized that he was telling the truth. He wouldn't have done it. "No", she answered and sighed "of course not."

"Now we have to find Paul Coates," he said after about half an hour or so "he's been seen with the doctor. He might know something." Alec stood up and got his coat "okay then", said Ellie "let's go" "Allons-y!" He answered.

"How come you've been seen through history accompanied by a man calling himself _the doctor_ and an Amelia Pond?" Asked Alec at once they saw Paul outside the church. Paul turned around to see the detectives walking towards him and Hardy had a photo in his hands.

Alec gave Paul the photo. He recognized it at once. It was right before they left 1969 to go back home. He was wearing his green striped t-shirt and his light brown shorts. It was too typical 21st century to fit right next to the president in a photo from Washington DC 1969.

At his left side there was a read headed girl. Amy. Oh, how he missed his Amy. "Would you believe me if I told you?" He asked back. Now it was Ellie's turn to speak "we've seen quite a few things these past two days. Give us an answer." She said.

So he explained. How his actual name was Rory Arthur Williams. He was married to Amelia Jessica Pond and both of them travelled with the doctor. He wasn't actually a priest . The doctor had sent him to Broadchurch because he remembered from his past that he had been there (the ship was in fact a time machine and a space ship. It was called the TARDIS) and even though time could be rewritten, not everything could. Rory didn't know why he was a priest, though. Probably just the doctor finding it funny.

"And your wife? Where is she now?" Asked Alec "the doctor said she wasn't here in Broadchurch until he appeared." Rory answered. There was no point in lying anymore. "Is there a possibility that he could have killed Danny Latimer?" Alec continued. He had to get to the actual point before he got too caught up in the story, hopefully it worked. "No", Rory answered "he doesn't like violence. He told me he was trying to solve the case." "can we trust the doctor?" Alec asked. Rory looked at him. It was the first time he _actually_ noticed his face "yes."

**AN: I've started chapter five now, so after I've fixed the mistakes in chapter three, I'll continue. You'll have it tomorrow (I hope)**


	5. Chapter 5

Alec was just walking. He needed to think. To clear his head. All of this was just impossible to believe. Yet he did. The sun was about to go down, and the sky was orange and pink. It was like the sun wanted to be on the sky longer than it was supposed to. "Aliens" he thought and shook his head a little making his brown hair fall in front of his eyes. **(AN: I was a bit tempted to write "he put his hair back in place fabulously, though that would be inappropriate, but that wa the best way to describe it, because he's fab)**

He saw a boy run away from a graffiti on the wall. Alec would have gone after him. At least give him a warning. Tell him that it was illegal and that you get in trouble with the police. That's what responsible people do, right? But again he felt the pain in his chest. His head was exploding. He couldn't go after. He couldn't even move. "Ah well", he thought "there's no point." When the pain stopped, he looked up at the wall. He didn't see the actual point of this graffiti. _BAD WOLF _it said.

"Bad wolf", he thought "something familiar about it." But he didn't bother to think more about it. He just continued to walk in silence, trying to clear his head.

At once he got back to his hotel room, he laid down on his bed, exhausted. The headache had come again and it just wouldn't stop. He heard words, they were just whispers, but they were clear as day and there were _so_ many of them.

Doctor, Gallifrey, TARDIS, time war, moment, bad wolf, Saxon, no more, Y.A.N.A. and so much more. There were also some images. He saw a blonde girl with yellow, glowing eyes and yellow tears streaming down her face. He saw the spaceship over London, the end of the universe, Pompeii and an orange planet burning in a war. Why didn't it stop? All of these things hurt as if somebody was sticking needles into his head.

He was close to let out a scream when he realized people would hear him. Alec couldn't let anyone know. He'd lose the job, and after everything he'd lost, it was all he had left. So he grabbed a pillow to lower the sound of him screaming in pain.

Alec was woken the next morning by the sound of his noisy phone. It was Miller "ye? What is it? What do you want?" He asked in a grumpy tone. The sound of his phone wasn't exactly what he preferred to be woken by. "There's going to be a press conference at 11 am today", she said.

"Another? Do they even have any questions left?" "Apparently, since almost every newspaper in town have claimed a new one." She answered. Alec sighed "fine. I'll be at the station in ten minutes." He said and hung up.

Most of the questions were the same. _Did they have any suspects? New evidence? Did the recreation help? Were they actually get anywhere with this case? _And they answered the same as always. _That they were working on it. They had found new clues and such, but couldn't tell media. They had a few names on the suspect-list, but again, couldn't tell media. _"What about the doctor? Do you know anything about him?" Said a voice in the middle of the room.

Donna stood up from one of the chairs. So did two people next to her. Amy and Rory. What Rory had said the day before went through Alec's mind like a lightning "Amy wouldn't be there until he shows up" he heard him say. The doctor. Suddenly the pain went through his head like a second lighting followed by horrible thunder. His hearts were beating faster than ever. Like a pair of drums.

Hold on! Hearts? He just had one heart! He was sure of it! But he could hear two hearts beating on both sides of his chest clear as day.

"Do you get it now?" Asked Donna, "No" he said with a heavy breath. Every reporter in the room must know he's sick now! "I don't get it." But Ellie did. It was obvious now.

He had started to say things Alec Hardy would never say. He could read an alien language. And the doctor looked just like him!

"You are the doctor" said Amy. "I can't be", Alec answered "it's impossible! I'm human. I've lived a human life with human family." He said. "A Time Lord can turn human if necessary" said Rory "Donna told us that something seemed to have gone wrong during the transformation, though. A piece of Time Lord DNA is still left in your body. It creates a metacrisis. That is why you're sick. You have to open the watch or the metacrisis will kill you."

The pain stopped for a moment, only to return again, even stronger. "Why should I? This is nonsense! You're crazy!" He said and threw the pocket watch from his pocket, to Donna. "You're just making this up" He said "prove me wrong." She said and threw it back to him again. She raised her eyebrows. She dared him. "Fine." Fine he said and opened the little silver watch with circular writing on it.

**AN: Thoughts? I know this chapter is a bit short, but the rest has to be in the next one or it'll come out a bit wrong in my eyes. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm sick right now so my brain isn't really working (maybe I've regenerated). I'm really happy I was reminded of a little mistake about the pocket watch from the previous chapter so I could fix that. Multi chapter fics with bigger plots are not god for me. I'll try and get better at noticing them, though. I'm probably going to drink several cups of coffee and tea while writing this so maybe it'll get a bit crazy at the end of this chapter I've only planned the beginning, the rest have to just come as I write hehe wonder how this will end up.**

Ellie saw the light of yellow and orange surround Alec. The light was so bright she was barely able to look directly at it. In fact, she knew it wasn't a good idea to look at it. She had to cover her eyes just a little bit.

Slowly, the light faded. The man she saw, still looked like Alec Hardy, but Ellie knew it wasn't him. She knew that Alec was gone and that this man was the doctor.

"Right!" Said the doctor "good thing that you stopped the metacrisis, Donna, but the whole undercover thing might be a problem now." Donna nodded and looked at all the reporters that had got this on tape. Ellie noticed that Alec's Scottish accent had completely disappeared.

"Why did you go undercover?" Ellie asked when she, the doctor, Amy, Rory and Donna had all gotten to the station. It had been very difficult due to the curious reporters. It had actually felt like a battle for freedom.

"Would you let a mad man cooperate with the police?" He asked "No" Ellie answered. Of course she wouldn't. "And if I showed you my psychic paper, someone during some point of the investigation, would look me up, and find that I didn't exist. So I turned human and the TARDIS created a story, if you looked up the name Alec Hardy you'd find an entire past." The doctor explained. For some reason, Ellie believed this and she understood it. She didn't like the thought of it, though. To create a human being, giving it a life with memories, fears, love and loss, hate, darkness, light and happiness and then tear it away. Say it was all a lie, just made up. No wonder Alec didn't want to believe it was true. He used to have a life.

"How did you even get here?" She asked. The doctor thought about what had happened that night and took a deep breath. "We crash-landed. I managed to gain enough control over the TARDIS to land her properly. I still count it as a crash-landing. I went out to see where we were. I wouldn't let Donna go out as well. That wouldn't have been responsible taken by the fact we had just crashed." "When were you ever responsible?" Donna asked "He just wanted to be the first to look", Donna explained.

Amy and Rory shrugged. That was something the doctor would have done. "Back to the point! I found some strange traces on the ground. Clearly alien, but I wasn't sure what it was. I figured out that something would happen, but I had obviosly no idea when and how and what would happen. I decided to turn human so I could cooperate with the police on whatever was going to happen, next morning Danny Latimer was found and you know the rest" He said.

"What about the pictures that changed?" She still had no answer to that mystery. "Well, that is just very complicated timer-whimey stuff. Time travel is very confusing stuff. Not everything has a logical explanation." He answered. Great. Absolutely no better than before. Just very confusing.

"Do you have any idea what killed Danny Latimer?" Ellie asked. They needed to solve this case. Danny's killer had to be found and the town needed to know that there wasn't an insane child-killer out there who could take any of the town's children. Parents needed to know that their children where safe and the Latimer family needed to bury their child and say a final goodbye.

"Not yet." He answered. "If you let me continue helping, we might find whoever did this. Will you let me?" Ellie looked into his eyes. They were the same eyes, but they were new. Brand new, a strangers eyes. Could she actually trust him? "Yes." She answered.

**AN: This is short I know (all my chapters are short hehe). But I like to have this kind of ending to the chapters. It builds up the excitement. I managed to answer a few questions you might have in this chapter, though, so hey, that's good! I'll keep on working on chapter seven so you might get it today if I feel well enough. I'll probably have to take breaks here and there (especially to make more tea and coffee so I survive the day. Ugh that's me when I'm sick. Coffee and tea all day). **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so so sorry for the super late update, but as you know I've been sick and I also lost all inspiration and it have been a SUPER stressful week at school. Like seriously. One science and german test and one English project all on Wednesday and then an English writing test (though that's fun) today (Thursday) and then also no new episode of supernatural due to OL. I've also been quite caught up in the last hunger games book "Mockingjay" I recently received it in the mail and I haven't been able to put it away. Now I'm in this place of the book where I'm scared to keep reading. I just want those characters to be happy! Anyways, you'll meet some familiar faces in this chapter I hope it's not boring, though. I have a feeling it's boring, but ah well.**

An entire hour went away by just going through what evidence they already had. They didn't find much, though. The doctor suggested that they could try to sneak out of the station and have a look at the places they knew Danny had been. It would be difficult due to the many reporters outside. They could hear them shouting questions outside. "How?" Ellie asked "The entire building is surrounded." "Donna, can I borrow your phone?" He asked and Donna threw her phone towards him. The doctor pressed a number. Ellie heard a low "hello" on the other side. All she could tell was that it was a woman's voice.

"Martha!" Said the doctor. Okay, so it was somebody called Martha. Whoever that was. Ellie didn't bother listening to the voice at the other end. What the doctor was planning, she was a bit more curious about. "Hi, Martha! Do you mind joining us? We're sort of stuck at the police station in Broadchurch." He said. Ellie could hear Martha's voice clearly "I saw you in the papers. Well it was _you_ but not your name. Did you turn human? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT THE POLICE STATION IN BROADCHURCH?" She shouted. The doctor explained shortly what had happened and asked if she could call Jack. Then at the end he asked if she and something called "torchwood" could join them in Broadchurch.

They had to stay at the station that night, but in the morning Martha had reached the station. "Jack, Gwen, Owen, Ianto and Tosh told me they'll be here later today." She said. Martha had some trouble getting inside, but a lot of reporters had gone away. They could manage to get to a car and find the TARDIS, so that's what they did.

Although two thirds of the reporters had gone away, it was a difficult journey to Martha's and Ellie's car. The reporters shouted curses and questions. _Why had he come to earth? Did he kill Danny? Why did he look human? Had he killed the real Alec Hardy and replaced him? _And so on. They drove away as fast as they could, some cars followed them but they couldn't possibly break through the TARDIS doors. They would be safe there.

Somehow, someway they escaped the reporters another time. More or less. They were outside the TARDIS with absolutely zero idea on how six people could fit in there. They couldn't get in, tough, so that's escaping, right?

Amy and Rory tried to have as little contact with the doctor as possible. They didn't want him finding out too much about his future. "I should probably drop you off where you belong shouldn't I?" The doctor said after he put two and two together and realized that they knew things he shouldn't know yet. That there were probably lots of things about _them_ he shouldn't know yet.

So the Ponds went off at London 2012 and said goodbye to the doctor. He saw a TARDIS materialize just a meter away from the Ponds. He quickly closed the TARDIS doors to avoid spoilers, but he had been a bit late and saw a man step out of it. "Still not ginger." He mumbled.

"Right, now we can park the TARDIS outside the station and wait for the torchwood team." The doctor said with a smile. Ellie had so many questions about this ship, but now was not the time to ask about a spaceship. They had to find the killer. And it had to be quickly.

"You haven't asked many questions." The doctor remarked when they stepped out of the TARDIS. "We don't have time for that." Ellie answered. "Okay, we have also moved a few hours forwards in time so we won't have to wait for the torchwood team for much longer." He said and then they all walked into the station. "Was it a good idea to leave the TARDIS here?" Martha asked "Yeah", the doctor answered "so Jack will know where we are."

Two hours went by, but eventually a group of five entered the building. Two of them were welch, the dark-haired woman named Gwen and the man Ianto. Jack explained Donna and Ellie about torchwood and the doctor did obviously add things about the battle of canari wharf. Every time the doctor did that Jack gave him an annoyed look and said that torchwood had changed since then.

"We could move some of the papers into the TARDIS and then we can work there" Jack suggested. Everybody agreed that that was a good idea. They couldn't exactly stay where they were. They had been quick about the walk to the TARDIS, trying very hard to not be seen by anybody.

"They left some strange traces. I couldn't identify their species by just looking at them, though. I haven't seen anything like it. It smelled sort of burned and I got this strange feeling. You know that weird tickling feeling at the back of your neck. As if they were watching from afar, but every time I turned, there was absolutely nothing there." The doctor explained. Ellie had commanded him to explain what had happened the night Danny died. Or at least what he knew.

The doctor fished a bone-like, orange _thing_ from his extremely roomy pocket. "It _might_ not be an alien species trying to invade the planet, but let's be on the safe side, eh?" He said. "What the hell is that?" Donna asked and looked at the "bone" in disgust. Ellie would too, but her patience was long since gone. "No idea. Looks like a bone, though, don't you think?" "What sort of bone is _orange_? What sort of thing just randomly drops a bloody _bone_? You don't just _lose_ a bone. If so, where's the rest? Did the bone just go through the flesh? This doesn't make any bloody sense!" Donna exclaimed hysterically. "You're right. It makes absolutely zero sense. Isn't it exiting?" Said the doctor. Donnas nearly furious expression cracked a smile.

"Can't the TARDIS scan it?" Tosh asked and looked over at the console. "Yes we can do that now" the doctor answered. He smirked and a strange giggle escaped his lips. "Why dind you do that at once? That's probably one of the first things you do when you find evidence." Ellie asked. "Well, honestly I don't know. I stumbled upon it when I was leaving the TARDIS right after I turned human and my head was very wibbly wobbly back then. It is still a little wibbly, but at least it's not extremely thick. I can finally think!" He answered. The doctor was a madman, Ellie had learned that much, so she excused him. But Donna looked as if she was going to kill him there and then. "You are an idiot, you know that?" She said, but managed to settle down after that. Although she had probably had better plans.

"Oh dear", the doctor said when circular writing appeared on the scanner. "What is it?" Gwen asked and tried to read the words. It took a while before he could answer. "Corax" was all he said. "What are they?" Ellie asked. Was it seriously that difficult for him to answer a question? What were these bad news? What did it mean? What on earth had actually happened to Danny?

"Do you remember Christmas 2005?" He asked "yes", Ellie answered. Wasn't something easy to forget. A massive spaceship over London and one third of the earth's population ready to jump. "Well, they look quite similar to the ones who tried to invade in 2005. That's why they've got the similar name, Corax and Sycorax, almost everybody thought they were related or something. Anyways, the Sycorax live mostly by trading slaves, and the Corax, well they have different ways. They have this sort of belief that by feeding upon young lifeforms, they get younger and therefore get a longer life and can collect more knowledge of the universe. My species, or the ones that they wouldn't classify as _young_, tried to stop them, but they usually buy the young slaves that the Sycorax have gathered, which makes them difficult to catch. And besides, not all Corax do it, so you need clear evidence upon one Corax or a group, they are usually more than one. Some Corax must've landed in Broadchurch and stumbled upon Danny, he was out skating last time he was seen alive. Maybe they crashlanded, that would explain the burned smell or maybe they smell like that. I don't know, it'll be interesting to meet one and find out."

"They couldn't have just _eaten_ him" Ellie said. "We found a body!" "When I say _feeding_ upon young lifeforms I mean they kill them. They believe that when you die, the soul leaves the body and enters the nearest living creature. They think they feed upon souls." He explained. Ellies eyes widened. "They sound horrible!" She exclaimed. "Yes, they are." The doctor answered. He was starting to get a bit scared of Ellie's facial expression. It was a sort of mixture of disgust, pure utter fear, hate and disbelief. All in one.

"I'm not young in their eyes, but you might be so we have to be careful. What happens if they find you, Jack? I mean, you're immortal imagine if they got their claws on you!" "I don't want to know." Jack answered, "Besides, I'm probably not young in their eyes either, no matter how handsome I look." He said with his crooked smile which Ellie was certain was typical for him. The doctor just rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like "stop it".

So now they were going to find these strange, frightening, soul-eating aliens. Great.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So sorry for the super late update. Forgive me. I had writers block for the longest period of time I've ever had before and my sister went to France with this computer which had the notes and the start of the chapter so I'm sorry, alright? K, good. Oh and also it went up to me that I've misspelled lever all the time! I've written it as leaver and not even realized!**

* * *

><p>"Right, do we have a plan?" Ianto asked as the doctor ran around and fiddled with the controllers. "Weeeeeell, no! Not exactly. Unless you count get-in-talk-and-then-hope-for-the-best to be a plan", the doctor answered and raised his one eyebrow and sort of shrank towards the console. "Wouldn't it be good to actually have a plan if we're going to walk straight into the ship of the scary soul-eating aliens?" Owen asked "Nah! Where's the fun in that?" He answered. Everybody let out a huge sigh at the genius' stupidity.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't see anything doctor", Martha whispered as they stared at an empty street corner. "Here", he said and handed her a pair of white paper 3D-glasses. Martha looked confused at him. "Oh, just put'em on", he said and Martha did as he said. Now she could indeed see something on the "empty" street corner. The ship wasn't as big as she had pictured, it had the sort of basic spaceship look probably to not wake attention. If it was huge and decorated and just overall threatening, somebody would notice. It had some orange and red patterns here and there and 24601 written in orange on one of the wings. Martha had to stop the laugh at how ironic it was. Smoke was coming out of it, but it was clearly not so damaged that it couldn't fly. So why were they staying?<p>

"You're thinking the same as me, aren't you?" The doctor asked, "That depends. Are you also wondering why they're staying when they obviously can fly away?" Martha asked back. "Yes", the doctor answered. "I fear the worst, though", he added. Martha just looked at him, not understanding what he meant with that.

"Do we just walk on board?" Ellie whispered to the doctor, "That's the plan." He answered. "When did you get a plan?" Ellie asked "Never", the doctor said shortly and walked forwards to the ship. Ellie, Donna, Martha and the Torchwood team, followed though none liked the non-existing plan.

* * *

><p>"Oh, a bit more roomy than I expected", Jack said as they entered. It wasn't the type of roomy like the TARDIS, but still. There were some kinds of containers that were a little over two meters in height and a meter in width. Neither of them knew what they were for, and for some reason, they didn't want to.<p>

"What did you mean with _fearing the worst_?" Ellie asked the doctor as they started to look around. "Well, usually Corax ships are big enough for a whole tribe to fit in. The tribes aren't as big as the Sycorax, but you couldn't fit an entire Corax tribe in here." "So?" Ellie asked. "Well, meaning, these have gotten away from their tribe and they won't leave it for nothing. They must've broken one of the tribes laws-", "Do they even _have_ laws?" Donna interrupted. "Yes, they do, but not very good ones. Anyways, they must be desperate. If they have gotten away from their tribe, it's because they got kicked out and if they're kicked out, the Sycorax won't sell them any slaves."

He didn't need to tell them anything else. They all knew what the Corax on this ship had planned. Ellie let her eyes meet the containers at the beginning of the hallway and suddenly realized what they were meant to contain.

They were going to take as many humans from this planet as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to start working on chapter 9 at once in a try to make it up to you guys.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Who are you?" A deep voice sounded behind them. The doctor and his companions quickly turned around to see a very unfriendly being. Its eyes were as red as the skin, but it was a bit see through, so you could see hints of orange bones through the flesh. His robe was a shade darker than his skin and his jewelry was, orange bones.

"Great so they decorate themselves with the bones of their own people!" Donna muttered. "It's a thing they do when their parents die. It's their kind of funeral. The oldest child also inherits the bones his parents wore, the heavier the chain, the more loss", The doctor explained. It sort of made Ellie sad to know that one of the Corax had lost one of the bones of his ancestors. "No! Stop it! Don't feel sorry for these monsters", she told herself.

"Who are you?" The Corax asked once more. "I'm the doctor and these are my friends slash companions. Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, just call her Tosh, Martha Jones, Donna Noble and Ellie Miller." He answered. "You were unwise to come here, you just gave yourself up!" He stated with a grotesque laugh.

"Haven't you heard of me?" The doctor said and took a step closer to the Corax. "I'm the doctor. The oncoming storm. I'm the last of the Time Lords and I ended the Time War. You must've heard of the daleks. Well, I destroyed them." Ellie had never seen this side of either the doctor or Alec Hardy. It was frightening. The only thing she could say about it. Frightening.

"Your identity does not matter when you're about to be killed." The Corax answered plainly, but his voice fell a bit at the end. "If you knew the tiniest thing about me you'd know I'm very good at getting myself and my friends into and out of trouble." The doctor answered.

The Time Lord reached for his pocket and dragged out something that might have been a phone one day, but all things had been added. Some weird coulorful buttons and tiny wheel they were all certain was unneccesary, but the doctor thought it looked cool so it stayed on and just a lot of other weird things Ellie didn't bother to identify. "This is my- well I haven't found a cool name for it yet. Hmmm, the phoney- nah, bad one. Anyways, I made it myself! One press on this button-", He pointed towards a little yellow button that had replaced the previous on/off button on the phone "Will give an emergency signal to the Shadow Proclamation, they don't really like me, but we have this sort of deal where I let them know if I bump into any Corax that have been getting slaves from Sycorax or anything like that. They will load a ship that's so _incredibly _fast, I helped making it you see, they'll be here in no time! Hah!" He said and looked proudly at his masterpiece.

"Let's just hope it works", He whispered towards his companions. Donna would've killed hime there and then hadn't Martha and Ianto held her back.

It seemed like the Corax started to doubt its chances of winning when Ellie felt something grabbing her. She looked around to see that the other Corax in the ship had appeared and grabbed the others. They had ripped the phone-ish thing from the doctor's hand and thrown it on the floor.

"Chief Sej-Utho, what is to be done to them?" The Corax that held the doctor asked the one who, apparently, was their leader. As an answer, he drew his sword, which was decorated with strange pearls and red ribbons, and placed it at the doctor's shoulder, the blade right by his neck. They were going to behead him.

"No!" Donna screamed as she realized. "Time Lords are old, their souls are no use to us, but should not live any longer. Like I said, your identity does not matter when you're about to be killed", Saj-Utho stated.

Ellie looked at her friend, that's right, her friend. Even though she and Alec could barely have a normal conversation, she had looked at him as her friend, and the doctor was no different. The doctor was her friend and a good man.

The doctor, instead of looking scared, or facing his death with his tough face, he just smirked. He was about to be beheaded and he _smirked_! "What's so funny?" Saj-Utho asked as a noise was heard from outside the ship.

Ellie didn't recognize it as anything, but loud and that she didn't want to hear that awful noise ever again. But the doctor certainly seemed pleased with it. "Here they are!" He said gleefully. A group of rhinoceros walking on two legs instead of four, came in, armed. Ellie would think this was some kind of dream, but it was way too real. The pain of the Corax holding her too tightly was certain evidence that it was not a dream, and the other things like the fact that when she closed her eyes and open them again, she didn't see her bedroom. She just saw the same thing as right before she closed them, Saj-Utho with his sword placed on the doctor's shoulder, ready for one swift stroke. And he was about to, but the rhinoceros _thing_ grabbed him just in time and the sword fell to the ground.

"That's a really nice thing abot buttons", the doctor said, "You can press one and no one will even notice!"

* * *

><p>The doctor was having some sort of conversation with the Jadoon, as he had called it, but Ellie didn't bother to listen, it just sounded like one of those pretend languages kids made up anyways. The whole thing with the aliens in Broadchurch had become huge in the media, there was no avoiding humans knowing of aliens now, and that was a good thing, the doctor had told her. It was one step closer to "growing up".<p>

They were going to meet the press in a while and tell them that Broadchurch was safe and everybody agreed to make sure the doctor wouldn't add anything about future invasions and that they would never really be safe, because there was nothing to worry about now. The only things Broadchurch had to think about, was a new vicar and a proper goodbye with Danny Latimer.

* * *

><p><strong>This <strong>_**can **_**be the last chapter, or I can write a really short one with when they meet the press and saying goodbye and stuff, but I won't write that now. Maybe during the weekend cuz school starts again tomorrow **


End file.
